FNAF One Shots
by FauxPassGG
Summary: An ongoing side project of one shots from FNAF. Sparse updates, feel free to request a ship.
1. Rancor (Foxy x TB)

"Rancor, noun. bitterness or resentfulness, especially when long-standing. Synonyms include spite and vengeance. " Foxy read from the dictionary. "It's a word." He shut the book and lay it on the desk with a sigh. "Freddy wins again." This information was met by a series of groans. "Bull." Grumbled Mike as he grabbed his jacket. Chica rolled her eyes. Toy Freddy glanced at the clock. "Hey, almost 6. We should get going." "I call hacks on Freddy..." Balloon Boy sighed as he slid out of his chair and left. Freddy just grinned. "Game night was a great idea!" He laughed. Toy Bonnie rolled her eyes and retorted "Sure. That's not what you say when I kick your butt in Risk." "Or when Mike beat you in Monopoly." Added Foxy. Freddy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That was one time. Coincidentally he was running the bank that game." As the last of the animatronics left the party room, Foxy packed up the Scrabble board. "Need a hand, Captain?" Foxy smiled. "Appreciated, Bon." Toy Bonnie laughed as she gathered the letters back into the bag and put inside the box. "Well, how about I take you to the roof tomorrow?" Foxy asked. "Sure. Just don't bring Toy Chica again." Toy Bonnie answered. Foxy moved in and hugged her, planting a quick kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush. "See you then." 

"Yeah, looks like the fire started in the pirate place. If anyone was in there, they wouldn't have stood a chance." The fire chief said to the police officer. Standing among the embers, the firemen frantically ran around, as more civilians ran into the scene, shouting and recording videos on their phones. All except for one man. This man walked away from the smoldering pizzeria and towards an alley. Short cutting through the alley, he was sure that no one would see him. However, someone stopped him halfway through. "Best move out my way." He grunted. The figure said nothing. Instead, she picked up a crowbar and walked forward. Under the moonlight, he could see the figure's face for the first time. "T-Toy Bonnie?" He stuttered. "Rancor, noun. Bitterness or resentfulness, especially when long-standing. Synonyms include spite and vengeance." Toy Bonnie replied. Days later, the police found a body of the prime suspect forcefully shoved into a spring lock suit, with a mysterious dent in his head from a blunt object.


	2. Twilight (Foxy x TB)

The clock chimed out midnight in the desolate halls of Fazbear's Fright.

 _The stars lean down to kiss you_

Toy Bonnie downed the last of her coffee and placed the cup on the table.

 _And I lie awake and miss you_

She climbed up the stairs and onto the rooftop of the building.

 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

How many days had it been since the fire? She lost count. Every day just seemed the same after the fire. Dull and meaningless.

' _Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, But I'll miss your arms around me_

She ended up here. In this rotting building filled with ghosts and phantoms and a reincarnated corpse in a spring lock suit.

 _I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
 _'Cause I wish you were here_

She sighed as she looked up into the sky, remembering how Foxy used to take her to the rooftops to watch the stars.

 _I'll watch the night turn light blue_

She still remembered almost being caught by Freddy, but still going up with Foxy because it was honestly worth it.

 _But it's not the same without you_

'I've never seen anything so beautiful...' She had gasped the first time she saw the starry night. 'I have seen something more beautiful... You.' He had replied.

 _Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

So many conversations... So many thoughts under the stars. Now it was just her and the quiet of the night.

 _The silence isn't so bad_

She sighed again gazing down onto the street, watching a few lonely cars drive by.

 _'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

She looked up again and absently traced a constellation with her finger.

 _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
 _Are right where yours fit perfectly_

How many hours had they spent trying to identify them all? How far had they gotten? She couldn't remember.

 _I'll find repose in new ways_

She still remembered the first night after the fire. Where she was too scared to go up alone. Too scared of what she wouldn't see.

 _Though I haven't slept in two days_

When she finally did go up, the memories flooded back to her, as she stares up at the sky, and she cried.

 _'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

The sun would rise soon, and it truly was a beautiful sight. It might be the only thing keeping her going.

 _But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
 _I'll sit on the front porch all night_

Eventually she stopped being scared of the memories. She began to enjoy them, and she enjoyed thinking of Foxy and their time together.

 _Waist deep in thought because when_  
 _I think of you I don't feel so alone_

She could almost feel his hand on her shoulder.

 _I don't feel so alone_

And almost hear him say it would all be alright.

 _I don't feel so alone_

The more she thought about him, the more she believed he was there.

 _As many times as I blink_  
 _I'll think of you tonight_

She gave another sigh, a happier one this time, as she closed her eyes.

 _I'll think of you tonight_

She envisioned Foxy standing besides her, staring up at the skies with her.  
She slowly opened her eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.

 _When violet eyes get brighter_

Slowly, she turned her head to her left.

 _And heavy wings grow lighter_

And at what she saw, she could only smile at.

 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

No words were needed. Her smile was enough.

 _And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
 _But I swear I won't forget you_

She could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

 _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

She kept smiling.

 _I'd whisper in your ear:_

And the now phantom Foxy smiled back.

 _"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

 _-End_

 _ **Soooo... This wasn't actually a one shot! It was a two shot... I guess. :P idk since someone read and actually enjoyed(!) the first part, I decided to right an epilogue to this. The italics are the lyrics to a song by Owl City called Vanilla Twilight. I'll try to link a video later. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. This isn't the end (Chica x Bonnie)

_An eight year old girl had a panic attack_

She still remembered coming home one day to her mother came to her in tears.

 _'Cause the father she loved left and never looked back_

"Daddy's gone, Chica. He's never coming back," She had wept.

 _No longer the hero she counted on_

That news struck her like a thunderbolt.

 _He told her he loved her and then he was gone_

A few hours later the truth came crashing down on her, that she no longer had a father.

 _She tried to look happy in front of her friends_

"Are you sure you're alright, Chica?" Bonnie asked as they walked home.

 _But knew that she'd never feel normal again_

She flashed him a smile. "I'm fine." It seemed she had to repeat those words to everyone; Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy….

 _She fought back the tears as they filled her eyes_

When she was alone in her room, she fell apart, and fell onto her bed sobbing.

 _And wanted him back just to tell him goodbye_

She couldn't exactly say how she felt, and she honestly wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 _When the rain falls down, When it all turns around_

"You can't lie to me, Chica. You're not okay." Foxy said to her. "We're here for you Chica." Bonnie took her hand and looked at her with worried eyes.

 _When the light goes out,_

"Fine, I'm not okay. Can't you just leave me alone?!" She shouted and tore away crying.

 _This isn't the end._

"Life has a lot of endings, I got stuck with a bad one." She thought to herself as she ran.

 _Her dad was a good guy that everyone liked_

"Henry was a great man, always knew what to say… He respected everyone… I wish I could have done more," said William Afton, close friend of her father.

 _But nobody knew he was dying inside_

"Henry was the best friend I could have ever asked for. I should have noticed how he was distancing himself…" said the chief engineer Scott.

 _He promised his family they'd be alright_

"I'm sorry. My heart goes out to Henry's family. I know how it feels to loose someone close," said Mike, head of security.

 _And then with a gunshot he left them behind_

The speeches just merged together, all sounding the same. She couldn't even bring herself to stay at his grave after the funeral.

 _When the rain falls down, When it all turns around_

 _When the light goes out, This isn't the end_

She couldn't explain her feelings, so she shut them in.

 _When the rain falls down, When it all turns around_

 _When the light goes out, This isn't the end, no._

"How are you feeling now?" Bonnie asked a few days later. "I feel great that Henry's dead." She responded. Bonnie was stunned. "You.. you mean your dad?" "He doesn't deserve that title." She snapped back.

 _The role of a father he never deserved_

Chica refused to talk to anyone about her father. "Chica, we're trying to help you!" A frustrated Freddy shouted. "I don't need your help!" She yelled back.

 _He abandoned his daughter and never returned_

"I hate him… I hate him… I…. I…." She couldn't continue and broke down into tears.

 _And over the years though the pain was real_

"It's okay…" Bonnie said as he hugged her. "I… I miss him…" She cried.

 _She finally forgave him and started to heal_

"Hey dad. I'm sorry it took me so long." Chica said as she knelt near her father's grave. She laid a rose on top of it.

 _How close is the ending, well, nobody knows_

"I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't." She laid a bouquet of roses on top. "I thought it was your fault you left us… but I guess it was mine too."

 _The future's a mystery and anything goes_

"Thanks. I really needed to talk to him." Bonnie smiled. "No problem." She sighed as they walked. "At least I finally got to say goodbye."

 _Love is confusing and life is hard_

"Hey, no problem," Bonnie said. "You just need to know he loved you very much." "Yeah, I know he did," she sighed. Bonnie looked at her. "Hey, you'll live through this. I know it."

 _You fight to survive 'cause you made it this far_

"Thanks Bonnie…" She took his hand.

 _It's all too astounding to comprehend_

Before he could respond, he was surprised when she suddenly kissed him.

 _It's just the beginning this isn't the end_

As the two kissed, Chica felt happy inside, knowing that it wasn't the end like she thought, but it was more like a beginning.

 _It's just the beginning this isn't the end_


End file.
